mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Golem
A Big '''Golem '''is an extremely powerful and rather large hostile mob that spawns at night, and initially consists of only three blocks: the Head, the Core (which will be spinning); and a valuable Ore Block, which can be a block of Iron/Gold/Emerald/Diamond. No matter how much damage your weapon deals, A Big Golem's damage cap is at 5 HP. When the Big Golem is near a player, it activates and forms its body. For vanilla Minecraft's Iron Golems, see the Official Minecraft Wiki. For the Mini Golem variant, see Mini Golems. A Big Golem will only begin to form its body and put on its shield if the player is near it, and will remain passive if the player remains far away. Easy kills can result from shooting at it with a bow and arrow, but they will not drop their ore blocks if killed in this way. When a Big Golem forms its body, they will take any solid blocks from the surrounding landscape, which can result in breaking a player's home or other buildings. Behavior Big Golems have a powerful melee attack; they also have a ranged attack, where the Golem throws one of the blocks of its arms. When a Big Golem is attacked, there is a chance to destroy one of its blocks. The chance of destroying a block depends on the difficulty level. If the chest is open and the core of the Golem is exposed, it will suffer damage. Big Golems can still throw blocks at you from very far away, so a weapon with a knockback enchant is practically useless. Big Golems will constantly try to acquire replacement blocks. Every time a block is acquired, the Golem is healed (the amount of the healing also depends on the difficulty level). When a Big Golem dies, it drops all of the blocks that were part of its body (including the valuable Ore Cube). This may be an easier way to acquire Diamonds later on in the game. They will not drop their blocks if the mobgriefing gamerule command is set to false. It may be wise to look for shelter when the Big Golem power aura is Red, as there is not too much time before a Big Golem explodes. Tactics As the Big Golem suffers damage, it becomes more dangerous. A hint of the danger level of the Big Golem is the aura surrounding it, which is the same color as its core cube. When passive, their core is blue with a blue aura surrounding the rest of its body. It will turn yellow when the player approaches it and it begins forming its body. The aura will turn orange when the Big Golem has sustained considerable damage, and will become red when the formation of its armor is complete. In the yellow and orange stages, it will pick blocks out of its surroundings. They can only be harmed with a melee weapon in the red stage, and sometimes when attacking and being attacked, they will go back to one of the previous stages to recover its armor. Red is also seen in a Golem about to explode. You should consider finding cover at this point, try to dig a hole or hide behind a high structure. Big Golems will move around slowly whilst battling so if you chop down its legs, the Golem wouldn't be able to move anymore, and then you can kill them much more easily. If you were able to destroy all of its blocks, the core would then be exposed and you can direct hit it but remember that it will absorb more blocks to protect itself. When fighting a Big Golem, it is recommended that the player uses a pickaxe instead of a sword. Due to its ability to heal it is helpful to be under a regeneration effect. Retreating to heal will also give the Big Golem a chance to regenerate. It is also extremely unwise to fight a big golem in the vicinity of buildings, as a Big Golem will absorb blocks from them, destroying the buildings. They will also take blocks from the ground, littering it with holes. Trivia * Big Golems can absorb Bedrock into their body, which will leave a hole into the Void. * If a Big Golem is killed with Bedrock on its body, it will drop it along with all the other blocks, making this the only way to acquire Bedrock in survival mode without the use of hacks or other mods. * When a Big Golem is collecting blocks to form its body, the blocks might damage other mobs around it and make them attack the Big Golem. If two Big Golems are forming near each other, their blocks will not damage each other. * Big Golems drop some blocks which can only be obtained with a Silk Touch enchanment such as Ice, Glass, Mycelium, etc, if they had them in their body when killed. * Though being near a Big Golem in Creative Mode will not trigger its aggressive state like it does in Survival Mode, they will still become aggressive towards a player in Creative Mode if attacked. Category:Mobs Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Nocturnal Mobs Category:Golems Category:Fictional Mobs Category:Large Mobs